


La machine à écrire et l'infusion de douceur

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sick Character, Teen Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: C'est un petit recueil d'histoire court de moins de 1.000 mots . Chaque histoires est indépendantes, malgré quelques personnages récurant. Des récits moderne d'étudiants, des univers fantastiques ou des épopées à l'époque victorienne, chacun peux trouver son bonheur dans se recueil.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Rose Rhodorosite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, il suffit de peu pour redonné l'espoir et s'offrir une victoire.

Les vestiaires étaient silencieux, comme le calme avant une tempête violente. C'était du moins ainsi qu'Aelys le présentait. C'était la dernière ligne droite pour que l'équipe du lycée puisse accéder en quart de finale du tournoi inter-école de la région. En tant que pompon-Girl Aelys sentait la pression augmenté lentement. 

La brunette affilait son uniforme dans l'espace calme et vide, profitant que le reste de son équipe était partie sur le terrain se préparait. La jeune fille aux yeux turquoises avait pour sa part encore besoin d'un peu de temps avant le match de se soir. Elle allait devoir être après tout une partie du spectacle, observait aussi bien par l'équipe féminine de footballeuse que le public.

Aelys était fière d'être pratiquement au top de sa beauté. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval tombant dans son cou, un peu de maquillage marquait son visage et ses taches de rousseurs. Du rouge à lèvres tachaient ses pales lèvres et ses cils étaient recouverts de rouges en honneur de son uniforme.

Son uniforme était d'ailleurs enfin enfilé, et Aelys s'observait un instant dans la glace du vestiaire. L'uniforme était assez commun, avec un top rouge orangé et d'une mini-veste ouverte et courte en laissant son ventre à découvert et un short dans les mêmes couleurs que son haut avec l'insigne de son école. Aelys finissait de mettre ses longues chaussettes oranges et terminait de mettre ses bottines quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte lentement à sa surprise.

Virginie se tenait debout, habillait de son équipement pour le match du soir. Aelys ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait fière allure avec son casque et ses cheveux blonds tressés cachaient par la protection qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux noisette. Pour une jeune fille, elle avait une certain force et prestant debout dans son uniforme.

Sans un mot la blonde s'assit à coté de la brune, silencieuses un instant en quête de paix et de calme. Virginie fut la première à parler, incertaine et anxieuse du match à venir. Il était hors de question qu'elles perdent aussi prêt de but mais l'adversaire pensé comme eux et avant un bien plus beau parcourt que leur équipe.

Aelys écoutant les doutes de son amie, ses mains pétrissant les mains de la sportive pour tenter d'enlevé un peu du stresse qui rampait sur ses muscles. Cela ne semblait que détendre que légèrement la sportive malgré les bonnes attention de la pompon-girl. Aelys observa un instant la blonde, avant de déposait un baisé sur sa joue et lui demander de l'attendre un instant.

Foulant dans son sac à coté d'elles, Aelys sortie une petite boite de bijoutier qui étonna Virginie. Aelys n'était pas le genre de fille à acheter de bijoux, mise a part certain dans les grands magasins pour s'amusait avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de chat ou de pizza. C'était souvent pour faire rire ses amis et sa famille et Aelys assumait avec honneur ses accessoires amusants et loin du sérieux demandait pour une étudiante en S.

Pourtant la brune avait une boite d'apparence chers, assez chers pour une lycéenne. Et elle était tendue vers Virginie, comme un cadeau que l'autre fille prit avec hésitation. En soulevant le couvercle, la blonde haleta de choque en découvrant le tour de cou noir qui était dans la boite. 

Une petite rhodorosite rose était attacher autours d'une ligne d'argent. Ce n'était pas la plus chers des pierres précieuses mais Virginie se doutait que l'autre lycéenne avait dut économiser de l'argent pendant des mois car son travail dans une station service n'aurait pas put lui offrir la somme nécessaire en un mois.

Virginie sentie les larmes montées aux yeux en observant Aelys qui sourit simplement. Sans crier gare la blonde se jeta dans les bras d'Aelys, murmurant des remercîments en tenant dans ses mains le précieux bijou. Aelys rit de tant d'engouement, et Virginie lui promit de gagner le match pour porter fièrement le bijou lors de la cérémonie de victoire. Le doute de la défaite ne semblait plus avoir sa place maintenant que Virginie avait déjà reçu son prix.  
Aelys ne put que la croire et promit de tout donné pour encourager l'équipe et la blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> Un nouveau Os sera publier chaque semaine dans se recueil mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)  
> Je participe d'ailleurs à des défis d'écriture, la plupart sont sur le discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture". Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


	2. Rose Rhodorosite

Un petit vent frais venu du nord semblait s'abattre sur la région, faisant regretter à ses habitants l'été et la caresses du soleil. De santé fragile, Aïssa regrettait de ne plus pouvoir jouer dehors en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs et de devoir s'enfermé dans les murs de leur maison. C'était pour son bien mais la jeune fille observait avec envie son grand frère Yann dans le jardin familial dans l'espoir de pouvoir bientôt le rejoindre ou de pouvoir visiter avec lui les vastes hectares de domaine de la maison familiale. Elle aimerait aussi découvrir qui était la personne que son frère avait passée l'été à languir et semblait maintenant visité quand leur mère prenait le thé avec ses amis et que leur père était en voyage. Aïssa voulait être entourait aussi de ses deux grandes sœurs. De pouvoir tisser des couronnes de fleurs dans les champs en compagnie de Lisette et d'Amélia. Le beau soleil lui manquait terriblement avec les bons souvenirs qu'il apportait.

La blonde avait néanmoins une bonne compagnie puisque son chat était avec elle. Pistacho jouait avec une branche d'un arbre aux feuillages d'automne qui cognait contre la fenêtre ouverte. Son père se moquait qu'un jour cet arbre rentrait dans leur grande maison en pierre grise mais Aïssa aimé penser que le jardin voulait juste lui tenir compagnie et lire les nombreux livres que la jeune fille avait la chance d'avoir dans sa chambre. Elle avait d'ailleurs une grande bibliothèque aux couvertures colorées près d'elle et de son bureau. Chaque livre avait été lut avec soin, plusieurs mêmes était dévoré presque chaque semaine par Aïssa.

La fillette aux yeux verts eaux s'assit d'ailleurs à son bureau pour pouvoir lire quelques instants. Prenant place sur une chaise rembourrée de cousin vert canard, Aïssa saisit le livre qui reposait soigneusement fermé sur son bureau. Elle retrouva sans mal la page sur laquelle elle c'était arrêté grâce à un marque-page que lui avait offert sa grande sœur Lisette. Un cadeau qui lui était utile au quotidien puisqu'elle passait ses journées lors de la froide saison à lire les trouvailles que lui importait son père à travers ses nombreux voyages. C'était rare d'avoir le droit à autant de livre, surtout des livres de sciences que son père rapporter. Il était un homme important, possédant plusieurs usines dans la région et les visitant au moins une fois par mois pour s'assuré de leurs bons fonctionnements. Son statut semblait être la source de certain avantage. Les grandes usines d'acier et aussi chaude qu'un feu d'été semblaient être devenu si important pour la société. Yann semblait tout aussi passionnait par ses endroits bruyant et si nouveau dans le paysage anglais.

Posant avec soin le marque-page en tissu, Aïssa reprit la lecture de son livre d'herbologie. Le temps sembla filé alors que la jeune fille dévoré le livre et ses secrets. Elle espérait pouvoir devenir docteurs, ou au moins infermière et apprendre à prendre soin d'elle-même et des membres de sa famille. Il lui était de toute manière impossible d'ignoré les merveilles que la nature pouvait donner. Le pavot par exemple, servait comme l'un des meilleurs médicaments pour aider quelqu'un à guérir et à dormir. Il y avait aussi des plantes dangereuse à forte dose, et elle pouvait aussi guérir plusieurs maux comme des brulures ou des coups de froids. Le ricin était un poison dangereux mais permettait d'avoir une belle peau et des cheveux soignés. L'huile de ricin était aussi conseillé pour les problèmes d'articulations et son grand-père en consommé régulièrement a cette usage.

Aïssa en apprenait plus chaque jours et noté avec soin ses informations sur les feuilles qui reposait sur son bureau de travail. Elle commençait la confection de son propre livre, enfin un ensemble de livrets qui grandissait chaque hivers par l'arrivé d'un nouveau ensemble de feuille relier par une ficelle et une couverture en cuire.

Aïssa fut surprise quand une feuille tomba avec grâce sur son livre, interrompant sa lecture. La blonde tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, sentant le vent froid pénétrait la pièce en faisant volé plusieurs feuilles rougies par le vent d'automnes dans le jardin. Aïssa frissonna, le froid réussissant de se glissait sur sa peau malgré sa chemise et son tablier rouge. Sa mère la blâmerais sans doute si elle voyait la fenêtre ouverte par se temps, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de sentir les dernières caresse de l'été, une dernière fois avant que l'hiver n'arrive. Avec soin Aïssa attraper la feuille, observant sa couleur unique et qui rejoignit les autres dans un petit livre cachait dans un tiroir de son bureau. Avec les herbes feuilles et les fleures sauvages cueillie cette été, Aïssa observait avec nostalgie les plantes dessécher riche en souvenir. L'hiver risquer d'être long, mais la jeune fille avait hâte de pouvoir se créer de nouveau souvenir joyeux dans quelques mois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> D'ici la fin de semaine d'autre Os serons publier dans se recueil mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)
> 
> Je participe d'ailleurs à d'autre défis d'écriture, la plupart sont sur le discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture". Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


	3. Pomme d'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre regard commencera toujours par fixer le même point, le même détail qui change selon les personnes. La première chose que je verrais toujours chez un inconnu est ses vêtements, la manière qu'il a d'afficher sa personnalité et ses passions sur lui.
> 
> A travers les yeux d'un jeune garçon s'ennuyant d'attendre ses amis, je partagerais avec vous la signification de mes premiers regards.

Le festival battait à son plein, le monde coulant entre les stands et les diverses attractions comme un seul être. Assit sur un des bancs mit à disposition par les forains, Drayden observait curieux les hommes et femmes qui passaient devant lui. Une confiserie achetait plus tôt dans les mains, le jeune homme attendait ses amis.

Poussait par l'ennui Drayden commença à observer avec curiosité les inconnues qui marchaient devant lui. Son regard tombait aussitôt sur les habits de ses inconnues, qu'importe leurs sexes ou leurs âges. C'était un peu comme un jeu pour le garçon. Il était curieux de tout et naturellement il était curieux de la vie que menaient tous ses inconnus. Les habits étaient alors le miroir parfais de la personnalité et les hobbys de chacun. C'était là que son regard allait toujours en premier.

C'était amusant d'imaginer la vie d'un inconnu. Par exemple la femme qui passait devant lui avait toute une vie que Drayden ne pouvais sans doute jamais connaitre mais des que son regard tombait sur les habits de la jeune femme, un jeu de piste commençait. 

Elle portait une jupe en jean, assez longue pour ne pas vouloir être vue ou admiré. Son t-shirt était simple avec en anglais une petite phrase sur les arc-en-ciel multicolores. Elle l'avait sans doute acheté dans un magasin de prêt à porter populaire chez les étudiantes. 

Elle semblait être une étudiante lambda, aimant sans doute les séries passant à la télévision ou sur Nexflix. Elle pouvait être aussi bien la meilleurs élève de sa classe que la pire mais Drayden se plaisait à imaginer qu'elle était dans la moyenne, rentrant de cours en vue du sac à dos derrière elle. La foire était sur sa route et cela lui importé un peu de joie après un contrôle difficile. Le jeu s'arrêtait sur des peut-être, et on passait à un autre inconnu. 

Des que le regard de Drayden tombait sur un autre inconnu, un nouveau jeu de piste commençait. Un homme avec un t-shirt de super-héro ? Sans doute un fan de comic ou des films récent. Une petite fille et sa mère avec des accessoires de la nouvelle princesse disney à la mode? Une mère faisant plaisir à sa fille et aimant sans doute elle aussi les films.

Drayden savait que les habits ne faisaient pas le moine, que la majorité des inconnues qu'il observait été sans doute comme la pomme d'amour qu'il mangeait. Enrobé de sucre et de décoration pour paraitre agréable mais cachant tout autre chose au fond d'eux. Le jeune homme avait bonne espoir que cela ne soit qu'un fruit sucré. Comme sa confiserie. Il avait déjà connue des pommes d'amour renfermant un fruit acide et amer.


	4. Le garçon près de la fenêtre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran savait que sa vie se finissait maintenant. Il allait voir son année fichu par la maudite science et les maths. Même ses révisions n'allait pas l'aider à avoir une bonne note pour remonter sa moyenne. Cela n'aidait pas qu'il passe une partie de son temps à observer le mignon garçon de sa classe.  
> Quoique cela pourrait rendre sa fin de vie plus agréable.

Fran savait qu'il avait échoué au teste. Cela ne faisait que quinze minutes qu'il était là, assit devant une copie blanche et il ne comprenait absolument rien. Il avait révisé pourtant, au moins durant une heure mais la science semblait juste plus confuse une fois qu'on comprenait les bases. C'était pour ça que le brun était un membre de l'équipe de rugby de l'école. Il n'avait pas la tête aux sciences et aux mathématiques. En cinq minute Fran avait comprit qu'il allait devoir se surpasser pour le contrôle d'anglais de demain pour rattraper ça. 

Le jeune homme soupira, observant l'horloge de la classe qui signalait qu'il restait encore une demi-heure. Il lui restait plus qu'à patienter en attendant de pouvoir sortir. Son regard tombait sur ses feuilles de brouillons multicolores et ses stylos. 

Si l'idée de faire des avions en papier lui traversait l'esprit, Fran se rappelait qu'il était censé répondre à se maudit teste. Avec un soupire il commençait à observer les autres élèves en gribouillant d'une main des dessins médiocre sur une des feuilles bleus à sa disposition, généreusement offert par le professeur pour limiter la triche.

Tout le monde ou presque était concentré sur leur copie, même ses coéquipiers ou ses amis. Fran observait Phillipa écrire frénétiquement les réponses, le jeune homme s'amusait de penser que son stylo allait prendre feu à force d'écrire si vite. Il pouvait être heureux pour son amie qui allait une nouvelle fois réussir son examen. Cela ne réglait pas son problème d'ennui et du temps qui passait trop lentement.

Le regarde de Fran tomba soudainement sur la rangée près de la fenêtre, plus particulièrement sur Andy. Fran rougit en croisant le regard de l'autre garçon. Andy lui sourit timidement, avant de revenir à sa copie. Le brun cru que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, même si c'était sans aucun doute une réaction plus cliché que dans les films de romances qui passaient régulièrement dans le cinéma local.

Fran regardait sa feuille de brouillon, déçu de se qu'il trouvait. Il allait rater son année et son maudit cerveau préférait rêvasser sur le mignon élève du club de dessins. Il était pathétique. Pathétiquement amoureux. Cela lui donnait l'envie de s'enterrer sous terre de honte.

Fran ne permit de tourner de nouveau la tête vers Andy. Celui-ci observait par la fenêtre avant de noter visiblement une réponse sur sa feuille. Un regard sur la pendule lui apprit que seulement dix minutes étaient passées. Avec un soupire Fran tentait de répondre à une question. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait réussir le teste en vingt minutes.

"Détailler avec l'appuis d'un schéma la création d'un Hydrométéore." Lit Fran avant de détourner les yeux nerveusement. Il ne se rappelait même plus ce qu'était un hydrométéore. Il était dans une merde sans nom pensa-t-il. Fran laissait sa tête tomber sur sa table, complètement démotivé et ayant perdu tout espoir de réussir son examen en voyant les autres questions.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il de toute manière de connaitre les effets du philtre lumineux ou ce qu'était que la couche yprésien. Il ne savait même pas l'existence de cette couche de terre avant de lire la question. Le plus frustrant était sans doute de voir que plusieurs élèves se levaient pour rendre leur copie et partir de la salle de classe.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait à envisager de s'engager dans l'armé pour échapper à l'enfer des examens, Andy se leva à son tour. En passant devant sa table, il fit tomber par accident les feuilles de brouillons du brun qui relevait la tête surprit en voyant les feuilles de brouillons bleus des deux garçons tomber sur le sol.

S'excusant aussitôt, l'autre garçon ramassait rapidement les copies. Fran remarquait tout de suite qu'une feuille de brouillon qu'il n'avait pas écrit c'était glissé dans les siennes couvertes de gribouillis. Il tenta d'invertir Andys mais celui lui fit un clin d'œil et partie rendre ça copie. Fran restait un moment immobile avant de prendre place rapidement à sa table, remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour tenter de sauver sa peau et ses notes en chute libre dans cette matière.

A sa surprise il découvrit qu'Andy lui avait glissé les réponses du teste, soigneusement écrit et décoré par quelque dessins et un numéro de téléphone. Fran sourit, les joues légèrement roses alors qu'il notait avec soin les réponses en prenant garde d'offrir assez de différence pour ne pas être soupçonné par son professeur de triche.

Finalement cet examen n'était pas aussi atroce que prévus. Et la suite de la journée semblait prometteuse.


	5. Un crie dans la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un crie retentit, un hurlement retentit dans les rues du petit village de Grainvent. Portait par le vent comme une figure dansante dans l'air tiède de la nuit d'été, un crie retentit plus fort encore pour troubler le sommeil du paisible village.

Le petit village était silencieux, laissant aux habitants quelque heure de repos. Même sa petite sœur, encore un bébé bruyant dormait paisiblement en accord avec le calme du petit village. Une petite brise agréable soulageait le village de la chaleur de l'été, le vent coulant sur les différentes maisons en produisant parfois un grincement du bois et des enseignes. Pourtant, le calme fut troublé par un crie à glacer le sang.

Colinne observait incertain de sa fenêtre les rues vides de son village. Grainvent était calme, vide de toute trace humaine ou même de voyageur tardif. Pourtant alors que le jeune garçon hésitait à rejoindre son lit, le crie retentie de nouveau avec le vent tiède de la nuit. Le jeune homme sursauta, son regard glissant aussitôt vers la rue d'où la voix d'outre-tombe rampait en écho sur le sol pavé. La voix semblait vivre avec la force de la peur, couvrant le vent qui apaisait le village et troublait maintenant l'enfant de douze ans.

Grainvent n'était qu'un petit village, connu simplement pour ses champs et n'ayant comme seul utilité sa proximité avec Rougecolombe, la grande ville connu pour ses pièces de théâtres faisant brillé la culture du continent. Colinne avait l'habitude d'être réveillé, tout comme sa petite sœur Luce, par les rires ou cries des voyageurs ivres ou se disputant un match de cartes ou de dés quand le village en recevait. 

Mais le crie ne semblait provenir d'un homme, n'y même d'une personne encore vivante. 

Il avait envie de retourner à l'abri dans son lit, attendant le retour de sa mère de l'auberge chez qui elle travaillait mais, et si c'était sa mère ou une autre des serveuses? Une femme était peut être agressait, cela suffisait à donner à Colinne le courage de partir vers la source du crie et sauvé l'âme errante agressé.

Sans hésitation il enfilait une chemise brune en coton, heureux de dormir dans son unique pantalon alors qu'il partait pied nue dans le couloir de leur petite maison. Il vérifiait un instant que son grand-père et sa grand-mère dormait toujours dans leur chambre avant de partir, et Colinne sur mit en route.

Le crie retentie une nouvelle fois et le jeune garçon se mit à courir vers la source du hurlement. Le jeune homme sentait sa confiance disparaitre alors que ses pas le guidaient vers les champs entourant le village, et surtout la rivière avec son moulin à eau. L'endroit en lui-même n'était pas effrayant, loin de là. Les murs blancs étaient bien entretenue, la teinture noire ne portant aucun troue et la roue en bois était usé mais datait de plusieurs générations de durs services pour les habitants de Grainvent. Son grand-père ne l'avais pas vue une seule fois défaillir malgré la pluie ou le vent. Même durant cet été, l'un des été les plus dure que le village avait rencontré selon sa grand-mère, le moulin continuer de fonctionné quand l'eau remonté assez dans la journée.

Le crie retentie une nouvelle fois et le jeune garçon rit en comprenant l'origine du crie. Le moulin à eau profitait comme tout le village du petit vent frais. Mais hors des murs de la ville le petit vent était plus fort, balayant les champs de blés aussi doré que les cheveux du jeune garçon. 

Se même vent de glissait curieux sur la roue en bois du moulin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un vent fort faisait tournée la roue mais Colinne comprit que c'était la première fois depuis des années que le vent dansait entre les planches de bois alors que la rivière était si basse, ne touchant plus depuis le début de la semaine la berge, ainsi que la roue. 

Le jeune garçon rit une dernière fois avant de retourner à son lit encore chaud, rassurait maintenant et pouvant dormir le cœur léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je laisse un petit lien de mon défis qui est à l'origine de cette histoire pour que vous poussez aussi relever [ le défis](https://allen-kunekune.tumblr.com/post/624467853809254400/la-liste-magique-edition-campagne-automnale).


	6. Jour Pluvieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF d’août, sur le thème Sortir. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre durant tout le mois exceptionnellement [ ici ](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/77280/39185075/759/DISCUSSION-INSCRIPTION-PARTICIPATION-Nuits-du-FoF-60-min-pour-un-th%C3%A8me-II) avec chaque semaine une nuit du FoF.

Aujourd'hui le ciel était couvert de gris. C'était une toute nouvelle journée dans leur nouvelle maison, leur nouveau quartier et toute une ville encore si mystérieuse qui ne demandait qu'à être explorait. Mais cela ne serais pas pour aujourd'hui malheureusement pensa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs raides en regardant par la fenêtre de leur chambre la pluie s'abattre dans leur jardin. 

La jeune femme ne pourrait sans doute pas sortir aujourd'hui mais elle avait des choses à faire à la maison. Alors que sa compagne partait dans la salle de bain se préparait pour le travail, elle descendait à la cuisine pour commencer ses taches. 

Sadako avait comme chaque jour préparé le bento de Yukino. Aujourd'hui c'était des nouilles aux fruits de mers, avec des tempuras fait maison qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille. Elle avait rangé le tout dans une boite à bento blanche avec des motifs de chats et des roulé au thé matcha qu'elle avait acheté dans le konbini locale. 

Elle emballait le tout et le déposé sur la table de la cuisine avait de commençait à préparer le petit déjeuné en compagnie de leur deux chats, Elsa et Nikki venu réclamé leurs repas. Elsa était une belle chate blanche à poil court, espiègle et taquine qui avait été un chaton quand le couple l'avais trouvé et adopté. Nikki avait été un cadeau des parents de Yukino quand il avait acheté cette maison. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il tenait compagnie à Elsa et Sadako la journée et le petit fougueux c'était trouvé une place parfaite sur la table basse en bois du salon.

Une fois leurs gamelles remplie de croquettes, Sadako commençait à préparait le petit déjeuné. Rien n'avait prédestiné la jeune femme à être une femme au foyer, elle avait été au lycée et à l'université mais Yukino avait une bonne situation et un salaire suffisait pour le duo dans leur ancien appartement. Sadako avait trouvé cela logique de s'occuper de la maison tandis que sa compagne travailler. Maintenant qu'elles étaient dans une maison, Sadako avait cherché un petit travail qui aiderais à remplir la maison de meubles sans enlever le plaisir qu'elle avait à tenir la maison et préparer les repas traditionnel qu'elle avait temps manqué durant ses études. Le plaisir d'un vrais petit déjeuner était la chose la plus parfaite à avoir quand on le partager avec ceux qu'on aimé.

La chance lui avait sourit et Sadako était fière de se dire que demain commencerais son premier cours de cuisine. Nikki et Elsa n'avait pas peur des étrangers et la jeune femme avait hâte de recevoir ses futures élèves chez elle. Sadako pensait commençait par un cours pour faire du curry et elle espérait gagner en popularité dans l'agence pour gagner assez d'argent pour meublé leur maison et surtout offrir a Yukino une petite surprise d'ici la fin du mois. En attendant d'être à demain, le petit déjeuné était presque prêt.

La soupe miso était dans les bols, le riz venait d'être mélanger avec un œuf et les aubergines marinés étaient dans leurs coupelles ainsi que plusieurs tempuras que Sadako avait fait pour le repas de Yukino et serais l'accompagnement de se matin. Elle finissait de verser du thé aux jasmins pour elle et du thé aux fruits rouges occidentale pour Yukino dans les taches quand la brune arriva, prête pour le travail.

Sadako sourit en voyant sa compagne. Yukino était une jeune femme charmante, avec des cheveux bruns claires ondulé qu'elle coiffé en une queue de cheval rapide qui n'arrivait pas à ses épaules, des mèches ondulés s'échappant pour former une frange et des yeux verts pommes la regardait avec amour. Sa tenue était à la hauteur de sa beauté, avec un t-shirt rose pastel avec une pêche dessinée dessus, un short brun claire et des sandales estivales. Dommage que le soleil n'était pas au-rendez-vous mais même sous une pluie d'été Yukino était magnifique.

Après un baisé les deux filles prenait place à table, discutant et mangeant leur petit-déjeuner avant une dure journée de travail pour l'une, et le ménage ainsi que la préparation de son futur cours pour Sadako. Une journée pluvieuse mais agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes dans leur petit cocon et dans la hâte de pouvoir être ensemble le soir. La promesse de regarder à la télévision une série en mangeant un plateau repas pour leur mercredi à la cool donnait à Yukino l'envie de rentré le plus vite possible à la maison et de ne plus jamais ressortir en s'endormant dans les bras de Sadako, une couverture sur elles et leurs deux chats.

Peut-être qu'il pleuvait et que le chemin vers le travail serait plus pénible, ne donnant pas envie de sortir de la maison mais sortir signifiait qu'elle rentrerait toujours à la maison, un repas chaud sur la table l'attendant et deux chats mignons l'attendant avec Sadako. Quelques gouttes d'eau n'allaient pas l'arrêté. Et sur cette pensée de rentré d'ici peu, la jeune femme salua sa compagne et partit au travail sous la pluie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que plusieurs personne lisent mes histoires sans être inscrit sur le site. Tout d'abord merci pour les petits curieux qui viennent me voir et aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des Kudos et des commentaires mêmes si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site! N'hésitez pas à aller voir aussi mes autres récits. ( Comme ma dernière histoire [ Coeur Mécanique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392/chapters/59691799) qui parle du poids des resposabilités et les conséquences de celle-ci sous un fond de pouvoir et d'amour gay)


	7. Expérience n°54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les aliments rangeaient au frais, Jorian offrit à Campelo un biscuit pour chien et partie vers la deuxième porte. Un second couloir se révélait, avec une porte pour la chambre de Mayron et la sienne quand il restait dormir, une pour la salle de bain et enfin celle du bureau. Le bureau de Mayron.

Jorian souriait en rentrant dans le petit immeuble, sortant une paire de clefs pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Mayron malgré que ses bras étaient déjà bien chargé avec les sacs de courses. L'appartement de Mayron était sombre, le couloir brun n'ayant plus aucune de lumière fonctionnel depuis quelques jours. Des vêtements étaient posés sur certain meubles ainsi que plusieurs cannettes vides que Jorian se promettait de ranger plus tard quand il n'aurait plus les bras chargés.

Le couloir donnait sur deux portes, la premier étant celle de la cuisine et Jorian entrait sans hésitation pour ranger ses courses, des plats préparait et des cannettes de sodas ou de bière. Il y avait aussi des plats qu'il avait préparé lui-même dans diverse boite coloré. Mayron n'avait généralement aucune envie de sortir, alors Jorian était là pour faire ses courses et préparait des repas quand il en avait le temps.

Un aboiement fit tourner la tête de Jorian qui sourit en voyant Campelo. Le chien, enfin l'étrange chose que Mayron appelait son chien courrait vers le jeune homme, la gueule ouverte et léchant les mains de Jorian. Campelo était un chien fidèle, au moins une tête de labrador noir aux yeux vairons rouges et roses. Son corps était un ensemble de corps de lion, de pattes tigrées que Jorian imaginait être celle d'un tigre et une queue de Lynx, ou de n'importe quel félin. Le tout avait une fourrure noire, et un regard bien trop adorable. Campelo était un chien étrange. Mais il était mignon et ne ressemblait en rien ou monstre chimérique qu'on pouvait voir dans les films d'horreur sur les bêtes hybride. Il était vraiment adorable et Jorian était sur qu'il aurait fait un carton dans un jeu vidéo.

Les aliments rangeaient au frais, Jorian offrit à Campelo un biscuit pour chien et partie vers la deuxième porte. Un second couloir se révélait, avec une porte pour la chambre de Mayron et la sienne quand il restait dormir, une pour la salle de bain et enfin celle du bureau. Le bureau de Mayron. 

Jorian entrait avec deux canettes de bières à la main et un petit sourire. Le bureau était assez normale, une grande pièce avec au fond un bureau avec un ordinateur, une table au milieu pour les expériences et des étagères contres chaque murs avec des bocaux ou des aquariums remplie de reptiles étranges provenant des quatre coins du monde.

Mayron était assit devant la table, examinant une sorte de serpent blanc avec une bouche rose et plusieurs taches noirs sur tout son corps. D'après se que Jorian avait comprit c'était un amphisbène, mais le nom de l'espèce lui échapper. La petite créature reposait dans les mains de Mayron, et le blond l'examiner avec soin pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après un accident avec une de ses seringues quand elle s'était échappée de son bocal. S'il avait bonne mémoire son nom était Sunpatte.

De toute manière Jorian n'était pas là pour lui, enfin elle. Sans un mot il déposait une des canettes près de Mayron après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il prit place sur une chaise qui avait été laissé pour lui de l'autre coté de la table. C'était agréable d'être ici, d'observait Mayron travailler avec ses animaux et évoluer dans ses recherches malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment les expériences. Parfois il aurait même une énorme boule de poils du nom de Campelo près de lui, dormant à ses pieds tendis que son maître finissant de ranger ses dernières expériences.

C'était agréable d'être ici. Jorian comprenait pourquoi Mayron sortait peu de chez lui et de ses nombreuses créatures. La lumière tamisée, le bourdement agréable des serpents, grenouilles et autre lézards, l'impression de sérénité qu'il se dégageait du bureau. Jorian aimé venir ici, et simplement observait Mayron travailler dans un silence confortable.


	8. Au coin du foyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour un aventurier, une auberge est le plus beau des paradis. Quand la pluie tombe, une assiette chaude et un abri sec suffit à transformé le voyage en vacances.   
> Le OS est écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur Fanfiction.net mais je suis aussi sur un discord du nom de "Le petit salon d'écriture" qui propose lui aussi des défis dont un qui m'a beaucoup fait pensé au thème de l'histoire : Plaisir Gourmand. (Le but est décrire minimum 10 histoires, original ou des fanficitons, autours de la nourriture et en particulier d'un plat.) Pour en savoir plus je vous invite à me demander une invitation en commentaire ou Message privé :3

La pluie tombait sans grâce sur la route, transformant la terre en boue et rendant la forêt environnante plus dangereuse encore. Le groupe d'aventurier vit une lueur d'espoir apparaitre entre les arbres quand une auberge se dessina au bout du chemin. Après des jours à marcher sur le chemin, à devoir dormir dehors malgré le mauvais temps et mange des viandes grillées comme simple repas, une auberge était le paradis des aventuriers.

La plus jeune du groupe, une petite magicienne tout juste adulte courut sans hésitation vers la petite auberge. Elle laissait son équipe la suivre, traversant le petit pont en bois qui séparait l'auberge de la route et de la petite rivière qui déborder à plusieurs endroit à cause de la pluie.

Ses bottes mouillées résonnées étrangement sur le bois du pont, et la jeune fille évitaient de justesse plusieurs chutes. Le grincement de la porte fut la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles et elle saluait gaiment l'aubergiste.

Elle commandait aussitôt une table pour son équipe et avec des assiettes pleines près de la cheminé, juste à coté de la scène où personne ne jouait encore le moindre morceau de musique. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de client, juste assez pour sans doute faire tourné la boutique mais pas assez pour engageait un barbe ou musicien. La mage savait que la scène ne serait pas vide très longtemps avec son équipe pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle s'installait sur le banc contre le mur et au plus près du feu, frémissant de plaisir en sentant un peu de chaleur.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, révélant les compagnons d'Annissia. La petite blonde fut rejointe aussitôt par un elfe d'une quarantaine d'années. Joëll séchait une partie de ses vêtements maintenant que la pluie ne ruinerait pas ses efforts afin d'éviter à la jeune fille d'être malade. A l'autre bout de la table s'installait le satyre noir de l'équipe, avec le leader du groupe et faune Amaël sur ses talons et discutant joyeusement avec lui en glissant plusieurs paroles douces qui firent rougir le satyre et rire la dernière membre du groupe, une guerrière humaine du nom de Souhila qui demandait à une des serveuses de la bière et une boisson douce pour la jeune demoiselle. 

Le reste de la salle semblait un peu surprise de leur groupe mais sans doute qu'ils avaient vue pire lors de leurs propres voyages dans les terres de l'est car les regards se tournaient de nouveaux vers leurs propres assiettes.

La boisson arrivait rapidement, réchauffant l'ambiance et donnant envie à Annissia et Rigan de monter sur scène pour chanter et danser. Le satyre jouait de la flute un air gai tandis que la blonde chantait et dansait un conte romantique entre deux dragons se battant pour une reine des elfes.

Les paroles étaient simples, prônant l'amour et les combats d'honneur. Alors qu'Annissia et Rigan jouaient, ils furent vite rejoints par les autres clients de l'auberge qui leur jetaient quelques pièces ou chantaient avec eux les paroles. Le duo ne quittait la scène seulement quand deux serveuses déposaient à la table de leur équipe des assiettes remplies de viandes bouillit et de légumes.

Chaque membre se retrouvait avec une assiette bois avec des anses remplie de ragout de bœuf avec des carottes et poireaux. Un panier de pain chaud était aussi présent et chacun manger à sa faim. Joëll mangeait doucement sa part, discutant du trajet à suivre pour rejoindre leur destination. Souhila vidait en quelques bouchées son assiette, dévorant plusieurs petits pains entre des gorgés de bière fraiche. Amaël mangeait sa cassolette en laissant Rigan s'assoir sur ses genoux et boire sa bière. Une de ses mains s'accrochait à la hanche de l'autre homme, complimentant le satyre pour ses talents de musicien. Le duo avait hâte de pouvoir partager un vrais lit et pas une couverture posé au sol.

Annissia regardait avec amour sa famille, prenant sur le banc pour manger sa propre part en buvant son verre de lait au miel que Souhila avait commandé pour elle. La pluie et la route sombre était loin maintenant, remplacer par la promesse d'une chambre au sec avec un lit et un repas chaud et plus préparer que des fruits sauvages et de la viande grillé qu'ils avaient du manger depuis le début de la semaine.


	9. Sous le soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF, vous pouvez nous retrouver samedi 3 octobre pour la prochaine édition !  
> Je participe d'ailleurs à d'autre défis d'écriture, la plupart sont sur le discord "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture". Je vous laisse une petite invitation si jamais vous voulez nous rejoindre et faire des folies ! [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)

La journée était ensoleillé, plus qu'on ne l'aurait crue en voyant la météo se matin. La pluie avait laissé place à un bon soleil, réchauffant légèrement la ville mais surtout brillant avec force derrière la porte fenêtre du salon. Sadako avait ouvert la porte pour s'assoir sous le perron, laissant ses pieds en chaussette longue à motif de tête de chat blanche et bleu se posait sur l'herbe douce de son jardin. Elle observait le vent caresser les arbres et ses fleures du jardin de leur nouvelle maison, une belle maison moderne dans un quartier tout aussi moderne d' Ōsaka.

Vêtu d'une jupe longue grise et des collants noirs, Sadako avait enfilé un grand pull avec une tête de lapin rose bien chaud et agréable. Il ne faisait pas si froid, mais c'était agréable de voir l'été disparaitre pour un temps plus doux. Pour un temps qui donne envie de s'allonger sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes et deux chats sur ses genoux. Peut être aussi une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. C'était le genre de temps qu'elle aimé.

Près d'elle reposait son jeune chat noir, observant les feuilles voler dans les airs et les derniers insectes jouer dans l'herbe. Peut être que l'été prochain elle tentera d'en capturer pour les concours estivaux mais en attendant la meilleur des saisons commençait. L'automne était de loin la saison préféré de la jeune femme et de son chat. Sentir les derniers odeurs de l'été, voir ses longs cheveux noirs raides volaient avec le vent, de passer à la pluie au temps lumineux rapidement. Surtout d'avoir une bonne raison de rester chez soi et cuisiné. Sadako avait déjà envie de s'étendre dans son lit pour regarder un film d'horreur, ses deux chats entre elle et Yukino. Elle avait aussi beaucoup d'idée pour des plats d'hiver à présenter lors de ses cours de cuisine et à préparait pour sa compagne.

Derrière elle se reposait une belle chatte blanche à poil court, allongé sur la table basse en bois pour profiter du soleil chaud rayonnant derrière les fenêtres. Hime remuait la queue lentement, profitant sur son pelage immaculé des dernières chaleurs d'automne. 

Cela serait dommage de laissé se perdre la chaleur agréable devait pensait la belle créature en remuant une nouvelle fois la queue. Sadako pouvait entendre son ronronnement de sa position, tout comme Nikki qui reposait près d'elle. Le chat noir observait son amie un instant avant de s'étire. Se glissant sans un bruit, le chat noir se mit à jouer avec la queue de l'autre chat qui remuait de plaisir sous la chaleur du soleil.

Sadako rit en voyant ses deux chats, sortant doucement son téléphone pour prendre les deux en photos et l'envoyait avec un sourire à sa petite amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)   
> D'ici la fin de semaine d'autre Os serons publier dans se recueil mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


	10. Ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son visage était maquillé, mettant un peu de couleur sur sa peau chocolat. Une touche de rose, un peu de blanc et une petite touche d'eyeliners pêche et Candice se sentait comme la plus belle des femmes. C'était son mariage après tout et comme sa grand-mère disait toujours, à son mariage toutes les femmes sont les plus belles. Et pour celui-ci elle risquait de devoir partager la scène pour son plus grand plaisir.

Candice s'observait une dernière fois dans la glace, vérifiant qu'elle était bien coiffée et prête. La jeune femme venait de passer l'heure devant sa coiffeuse, peignant ses cheveux en une couronne tressée garnie de violette et bleuet, ses fleures préférés. Ses longs cheveux bruns noisette n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir reçu des heures d'attentions. 

Son visage était maquillé, mettant un peu de couleur sur sa peau chocolat. Une touche de rose, un peu de blanc et une petite touche d'eyeliners pêche et Candice se sentait comme la plus belle des femmes. C'était son mariage après tout et comme sa grand-mère disait toujours, à son mariage toutes les femmes sont les plus belles. Et pour celui-ci elle risquait de devoir partager la scène pour son plus grand plaisir.

La jeune femme se levait du tabouret, tournant devant le miroir de la coiffeuse avec un sourire pour observer sa robe. Une robe de princesse, comme celle qu'elle voulait enfant. Un buste bleu pastel et des coutures blanches presque argenté, une longue jupe blanche cachant ses jambes avec son voile presque transparent bleu. Elle avait mit des simples chaussures à talon blanche, décoré par ses soins de violettes. Elle avait droit à son voile accroché sur une couronne de roses bleu. On aurait dit une princesse de conte de fée. Comme ceux que lisait sa grand-mère à son frère et elle.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois si tout était en ordre, son téléphone sonna sur sa coiffeuse. Candice prit rapidement son téléphone, s'apprêtant à le mettre en silencieux quand elle vit le message de son frère. " Ne fais pas ça! Ne te marie pas!" Disait le message et la jeune femme fut surprise par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Simon se tenait debout devant la porte ouverte, mordillant sa lèvre alors que ses mains seraient nerveusement la veste de son costume Lila qu'il avait assortie au bleu de la robe de sa sœur. Le garçon avait tous juste quinze, et Candice se sentait pour la première vielle du haut de ses vingt-trois ans en voyant son jeune frère aussi jeune dans son costume.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé" Avoua Simon avant de courir dans les bras de sa sœur. Candice ouvrit les bras aussitôt, serrant son petit frère contre elle.

"Ce n'est pas la fin Sim'. Je vais juste partie vivre pour toujours à une demi-heure de train de toi mais on se verra toujours! Regarde tu dors à la maison se week-end, et à la fin des vacances j'irais se chercher tout les jeudis pour aller à la salle d'arcade avec toi. Rien ou presque ne va changer." Tenta de rassuré Candice.

"Tu me le promet ?" 

"Oui, je te le promet Simon." Dit Candice en embrassant le front de son petit frère, avant de l'invité à être le porteur d'anneau et son témoin. Les larmes aux yeux Simon accepta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
